memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roblox Is Great
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "K Callan" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 03:41, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Rather than polluting talk pages with examples of your lack of knowledge on things, I am going to refer you to create a single discussion page in the Ten Forward, as your posts are clearly on the same related subject throughout. It is rather counter-productive to the rest of us to chase you around answering all your questions that, in many cases, can be answered themselves or are already answered if you dig deep enough on MA. --Alan (talk) 13:12, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Anchors Never ever never change the anchors on a page. These are very deliberate and specific. If you are trying to determine what the correct link is for a specific unnamed character, first try snagging the link off the image associated with that character, posted to the page. If there is no image associated with the character, then refer to the episode itself (either in the cast section or the references section). --Alan (talk) 13:24, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Moving sections Also, if you are removing one huge section from one page to another, be sure link that information in the edit summary so 1) the history of where it came from and where it went can be tracked, and 2) so it doesn't look like vandalism and get reverted. --Alan (talk) 13:26, April 23, 2018 (UTC)